Imagination Forest: Where it All Began
by only-re
Summary: Alright, i know this is so un-original. Can't help it, though, they are really cute together. Enjoy x3


"Ano, sumimasen… I think I got lost. Is there anyone who can give me direction?"

That voice came along with several harmless knocks on the door. His voice sounded kind and gentle. But even a bit of tenderness as such was a great shock to my solitude. I trembled in terror and unintentionally hit my teacup while uttering a panic cry. It broke with a loud bang that echoed in my tiny house.

"Ummm… excuse me? Are you okay?" there he knocked again at the door, now he sounded a bit concerned. Well he'd probably worried for now—because he hasn't seen me yet. Oh Mother, just what am I supposed to do in this kind of situation? Oh Mother, if only you were here you sure will know just what to do.

I don't want him to see me at all. The best probability that could happen is that he'd scream in disgust and hatred as he sees me and throw something to hurt me—and run, if he is wise enough. Worst probability, this would escalate into another terror where he'd try and kill me, with him turned into stone. And by the time he's turned into stone I'm as good as dying.

An image of my Mother, staggering in front of me materialized again before my eyes. As if it happens at this instant.

No. I don't want to see that again.

I rushed to the door to bolt it and—would sitting by door be enough to block him? At that moment I didn't think it was such obtuse idea to do. I should've pretended that no one was at home, or block the door with a pile of books, or just simply tell him (and try to make my voice as fierce as possible) to go. But I was in terror back there. Given no time to think, my body moved automatically to rush and—and do anything to avert him from seeing me. For you see, I am a monster.

"Listen well, Mary. Look anyone in the eyes and they'll turn into stone. If you don't want to hurt anyone and if you don't want them to fear you, never, _absolutely_ never go outside to see humans. If our ability was discovered, they are sure to hate us forever. This much you understand, right Mary?" inquired Shion. Bright red eyes gazed right into her daughter's tiny pair of red eyes.

_Is that true Mother_? I remembered saying that in bewilderment and disbelief to hearing my Mother's warning.

It was one afternoon where I went back home, all messed up and dirty, badly wounded and crying. The village children, having caught a glimpse of my red eyes and got momentarily frozen, called me witch and throw me with things that came in handy in the forest: stones, dirt, dead twig. Mother was terribly worried back there, and that was her response when I told her that I wanted to play with the other children.

To answer my question, Mother handed me a tiny mirror and a thick book.

"Now look at yourself in the mirror, Mary. What color are your eyes?" I could hear she asked me back. I gazed at the mirror. _They are red_, I answered her.

"Good. Now look at this book. Look at the photograph. Do you see any of them having red eyes like us?"

Flustered, I flipped the pages. Humans eyes, they were blue, black, green, brown—even transparent-like grey. But none of them had red eyes. I stared back at Mother, desperate. She looked back at me, looking sad and determined at the same time.

"Now you understand, Mary. We're different. We shouldn't coexist with them. Don't go outside, and _never _talk or even look at humans. I don't want to make you sad, but this is real. We shouldn't go anywhere near humans."

What can I do back there? I remember nodded in despair. And that was the beginning of my solitude.

Until that day came to me.

I remember that day very well. The sun shone brightly and the weather seemed nice. The summer breeze smelled of the blooming flowers outside, and I didn't see anyone around the garden, so I decided to play at the garden, unaware of what was about to come.

What seemed to be my secret paradise turned to be a living nightmare as two grown-ups stepped from the shadow of forest. I heard them murmuring to each other:

"So it's true, I heard from my son that the witch child leaves in the forest."

"We have her now, why don't we just kill her?"

And they laughed as they tormented me: "Ha, she's actually so weak. We just have to make sure that we don't look at her eyes and she's nothing to beat us"

"Let's just finish her here!"

I remembered that I cried so badly, asking for help and begging for forgiveness. _I never meant to harm anyone. I've stayed away from humans all the time. Please stop this, it really hurts. Please stop. I swear I will never go out anymore. Please…_

"What are you doing to Mary? STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" it was Mother's voice, panic and horrified. She fought them violently and was about to carry me away as one of the villager roused. Large wooden chunk swung before our eyes. "DIE, witches!"

_No!_ I cried. But, nothing happened. For a moment that lasts forever in my mind, I saw Mother's glaring red eyes fixed on the man's. The man turned into stone. I was saved. But still, horror didn't let me.

Before my eyes, Mother staggered. She collapsed—exhausted and wounded. Dying.

From that day on I made a pledge that I would never go out anymore. Not even a step out the door.

Those knocks brought me back to reality. I rushed in fear to the door, to stop the boy to enter the house as a book got on my way. Ahhh, how careless of me. Mother was right, I should be tidier and put everything back in order. And I shouldn't have sat next to the opened window. But it's too late now. I cried as a I stumbled on the floor.

"Miss? Are you okay? I'm coming in…"

"No! No, don't come in! Just leave!" I buried my face in my palms to hide my face as he opened the door and entered. I didn't mean to worry him more, but I just couldn't hold my self back from crying. Fear, helplessness and the scenery from that day danced before my eyes.

"Are you injured? Hey, come on," he said very gently.

"Leave me! If I look you in the eye, you'll turn into stone! Please, leave!" I sobbed.

"Hey, it's alright. You see, I've been living afraid as well. Afraid that I'd be turned into stone, but wouldn't the world be so much better without fear?" he asked with unchanging tenderness as he patted my head. "Here, perhaps this would make you feel a little better" he said as he handed me his i-Pod. A cheerful tone, as cheerful as his caring smile blew from the earphone.

"Is… is it alright? Can I look at you?"

"Why, of course. Come on, come out with me. I'll teach you a secret so you won't turn anyone into a stone" He smiled as he wrapped me gently with his hoodie. "See, this will do well to cover your eyes. Now you've got nothing to worry about."

I looked up at him and smiled back at him. I thought he would be surprised to see my bright red eyes, but he shocked me even more (in a pleasant way) by his calmness. As if he sees red-eyed people everyday.

"See, you're much prettier when you smile. So don't cry anymore, okay?"

I nodded. "Can… can I be friend with you?"

"Of course! I'm Seto, yoroshiku ne!" he replied. His voice didn't waver, and his kindness remained unchanged.

The summer breeze can't be nicer than today.


End file.
